Crazy,Stupid Love
by Pumpkinsnuffles
Summary: Have you ever argued with a person that you are supposed to hate with a burning passion one minute, and ended up making out with him in the middle of a classroom where all the kids are watching the next? Go ask Scarlet and Blue. They have. T for freedom
1. Do You Follow Me EVERYWHERE I Go!

**Crazy, Stupid Love**

**Scarlet**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

…_SLAM_

…

…

…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

..._SLAM_

…

…

…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

"ALRIGHT I AM UP!" I sat up in my bed and threw my alarm clock against the wall while arching my back with my arms in the arms air to receive a satisfying pop.

Goddess how I hate the first day of school. _Especially _when it's at a new school. I absentmindedly got up and went over to the bed next to me where Eclaire, my sister by adoption, shot up in bed. I envied that she was born a morning person.

"Good moooooorrrinnng~!" Eclaire said in a sing-song voice. Oh, did I mention she was most likely the happiest person alive?

My name is Scarlet Duffy. I am adopted along with my two best friends Violet and Eclaire. Our adoptive parents are named Nina and Galen Duffy. They are an old married couple. The wife the sweetest soul you could probably ever meet, and the husband tough as nails but pretty kind once you know him.

And today is my first day at my new high school.

_Oh joy._

I trudged to my closet that was filled with new clothes that Nina had bought me when my friends and I first came here. Nina always wanted a child, but was not able to conceive, that's pretty sad if you ask me.

They've tried and tried and tried, until the doctor of Forget-Me-Not Valley confirmed it would be a miracle if they were to even _conceive_ much less to _give birth_ to a child.

"Hurry along girls! The school boat will be here in a few minutes!" I heard Nina's voice call from downstairs.

"Yes Ma'am!" I shouted back down while I pulled on my worn out gray half-hoodie I had made when I started to grow out it that was cut off just below my breasts, with sleeves that went to just mid-palm, and a hood that had black lining on the inside that I had made from an old black sweatshirt because the hood alone was so thin, a maroon shirt underneath, faded baggy blue jeans, and my new steel-toed work boots.

I ran a brush through my messy chestnut hair that usually came down in large ringlets and proceeded to get lighter as my hair went down to end at mid-back. I rushed down the stairs to meet an already dressed and practically beaming with excitement Eclaire, and slightly trembling from nervousness Violet quietly munching on her toast at the table, with Nina working on a patchwork quilt in her rocking chair by the fireplace, and Galen sitting at the chair next to Eclaire reading a newspaper with a cup of black cofee.

"Hurry and eat up Sweetie before you have to leave." Nina smiled warmly at me when she looked up from her quilt.

"Yes Ma'am." I said quietly whilst taking a seat next to Violet where a smiley face made of eggs and bacon waited for me. I smiled contently and stared at the breakfast in front of me.

_So this is what it feels like to have a family._

I proceeded to eat my breakfast and right when my fork hit the table I heard the fog horn in the distance signaling the boat is almost here. Eclaire, Violet, and I shot up instantly and rushed to get our rucksacks and wheels.

We had to buy that stuff because our house is the farthest away from the docks and we needed to get there quickly. I picked up my skateboard, Eclaire laced up her roller skates, and Violet unfolded her scooter, and we practically flew out the door.

"Have a nice day girls!" I heard Nina call out to us in the doorway.

"You too!" We mused and in one swift movement I dropped my skateboard and hopped on pushing it with my foot to make it go faster, while Eclaire was far ahead of me jumping logs and branches that blocked her way, then me and Violet followed soon after and we just made it on the boat for they were giving last calls.

I was rushing onto the ship only to bump into what seemed like a brick wall.

"Watch where you're going will ya?" I heard a deep voice scowl in aggravation.

I looked up to see a guy with sandy blonde hair hidden underneath a blue hat that had the letters 'USI' stiched in big gray block letters onto a red label with a black border that was placed right before the yellow bill. He wore a red and black flannel shirt with a black turtleneck underneath, some light blue jeans sorta like mine but were tucked into some workboots with dried up mud stains all over them, he had on army green workgloves that had no tips on the top of his fingers, and had light blue eyes that were pretty nice to look at I'll admit.

He saw me and his cold expression melted. But I didn't see it before I got pissed and stormed off.

"Up your's asshole!" I flipped him off and went to go check to see if Violet peed herself yet from so much contact to the outside world and also to check to see if Eclaire hasn't talked to someone so much they wanted to commit suicide.

To my relief Eclaire was going through her lunch and Violet was reading a book. I just sat next to Violet who hasn't acknowledged my presence yet.

"Awesome! Nina packed me some Spinach Cake for lunch~!" Eclaire did a fist pump and then her green eyes looked up to be greeted by the definition of psychopath. A guy around our age with blue hair mostly covered by a white bandana with a red flame pattern on it, golden eyes that lit up in a huge smile, with an axe swinging danderously at his side.

"You like Spinach Cake too?" He said loudly, "I thought I was the only one!"

"No way! I thought I was the only one too!" Eclaire shot up; her dark brown hair flying behind her; and returned the smile.

_Eclaire has found her soulmate._

"I'm Eclaire! What's your name?" Eclaire said rather loudly.

"I'm Luke! The world's awesomest axe person!" Luke threw his hands in the air only to have the tip of the axe in his possesion barely touch Violet's nose. Her aymtheist eyes grew wide as she stared cross eyed at the sharp tool.

"Ah excuse me... C-Can you p-please get this axe away from my f-face?" Violet requested softly and fiddled with her waist legnth black hair.

Luke's head snapped towards Violet.

"Oh I am soooooooooooo sorry! I didn't see ya there! I'm Luke! What's your name?" Luke dropped his arm that was connected to the hand holding his axe loosely to his side and stuck out his other hand for Violet to shake.

"I-I'm V-Violet..." The timid girl almost whispered as she reluctently shook Luke's hand who almost pulled it out of it's socket.

Then he turned to me.

_Oh great._

"Who are you?" Luke still had the goofy grin on his face he held when he first met Eclaire.

"I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you I guess..." I mumbled as I lowered my head and hid inside my hood to where you could only see my mahongony eyes that strangely give off this eerie glow and glared at the guy in front of me.

"Oh! You _have_ to meet my buddy Blue! You would get along great with him! Oh and Violet you have to meet my other buddy Louis! He likes books too!" Luke said happily as he grabbed mine and Violet's wrists and dragged us to the other side of the ship while Eclaire followed suit next to Luke.

"Hey you guys! I met some new friends to hang out with! This is Violet," Luke gestured over to Violet who looked as if she was going to pass out, "And this is Scarlet," Luke gestured to me while I was giving everyone my glare, "And this awesomly epic girl is Eclaire!" Luke pulled Eclaire into a headlock while she just laughed and blushed temendously.

I turned to greet myself to the guys Luke dragged us over here to meet only to lock eyes with the dumbass I bumped into on my way to board the boat.

"YOU!" The guy and I yelled at one another and we kept our eyes locked as if we were trying to kill eachother.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" We yelled at the same time again.

"ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" We yelled again while making the same hand movements. First pointing at ourselves then to eachother.

It basically continued like that until this guy named Owen got in between us before any physical contact was made. I sat back down into my chair next to Violet who was staring and blushing madly at who I later learned was Louis. She would look away, then he would the stare and blush at her, he would look away, and she would stare and blush again, Luke and Eclaire chattered excitedly about school, then somehow got onto the topic of spinach and I got lost, all while not breaking the staredown between Blue and I.

I stepped off of the boat and stood in front of the large building.

_'Welcome To Mineral Town High School! Home of the Mineral Town Miners!'_

I rolled my eyes and walked into the school office to get my schedule.

"Hello my name is Cindy! How may I help you?" A secretary sitting at the desk closest to the door that looked like a clown from all the makeup she had on and had the world's fakest smile on her face.

"Actually two things: First off, drop the cheery crap lady cause I don't wanna be here as much as the next person, and secondly, I need my schedule." I gave her the same 'glow-glare', as Eclaire liked to call it, to the chick in front of me as I did Luke.

"Okay then! First I'm going to have to ask you to put down your hood please. School dress code." The clown lady said in the still fake voice. I just intensified my glare by 100.

"Okay then I guess that's a no..." I heard her mutter and turn back to her 'work'. More like texting on her cell phone.

"So what's your name Hon?" I heard a more naturaly sweet voice ask me from the next desk over.

This lady had more of a motherly aura to her. She was quite chubby and had short sandy blonde hair with pretty blue eyes, and a blue kitchen apron with a orange shirt underneath.

"Scarlet Duffy." I said in a monotone.

"Oh that's a very nice name Dear. My name's Mirabelle by the way." The lady had a southern accent to her voice.

"Thank you Ma'am." I gave her a small smile and then turned around to find Clown Lady glaring at me. I just glared back until Mirabelle broke the silent fist fight.

"Here ya go Dear." Mirabelle leaned in close as if she was telling a deep dark secret.

"I don't like her either Sweetheart. She isn't cut out for the job I think." She whispered in my ear and passed me my schedule while I had to hold in my laughter when she gave me a mischeivious wink and a smile.

I read the piece of paper.

_Homeroom/History: Room 328_

I came across a map of the school campus.

It. Was. Huge.

It had 4 lunch rooms, 3 audotoriums, 15 learning halls, 7 cofee houses/ bakeries, 4 gymnasiums, a horseback riding range, 3 swimming pools, a convienient store, and even a day spa!

I found the 300 building and got to my homeroom with ease.

And guess what?

Yep. You got it.

The only seat left was next to BLUE!

Does the Harvest Goddess hate me or something?

I sat next to the prick and put my head in my hands in annoyance.

"What unfortunate creature crawled up your ass and died?" Did he really have the nerve to talk to me right now?

I spread my left middle and ring fingers to peek at him smirking.

_Yes. Yes he did._

"What now Farmer Boy?" I asked in a still annoyed voice that was sorta muffled by my hands.

"Oh nothing, I just said that to piss you off." He had a smug look on his fucking face.

"Oh go fuck a cow or whatever you do for fun. Just leave me alone." I put my head down on my desk to where my hood covered my eyes from seeing from what was gonna happen next.

_**WACK!**_

I was hit in the back of the head really hard by what felt like a cane!

I looked up at a short old man with a scowl on his face.

"Lesson one: No sleeping in my class." The old man walked back to the front of the class (which was howling with laughter until I gave everyone my glow-glare and all they shut up instantly) with the support of a thick stick and proceeded to write his name on the black board.

"My name is Taro Blackwood. You may address me as Taro, Mr. Taro, Mr. Blackwood, or Sir. NO 'Mr.W' or 'T Man' or whatever kids say these days ." Taro then started to lecture us on the importance of history.

Somewhere in between I pulled out my journal and proceeded to draw a chibi devil version of Taro holding a pitchfork in one hand and his cane in the other, sitting on a throne breathing fire while chibi Blue was crying while pushing a gear thing to make the machines that make his statues work.

…

I finally got out of history and pulled my hood up to cover the huge welt on the back of my head from that damn stick the crazy bastard I call Taro beat me with.

It was free bell so I decided to explore the school grounds a little. I walked around until I heard a very familiarly sweet sound.

_Marching band drum line._

I sat on a bench that had a good view of the field they were playing in.

"Line present!" I head the Drum Major yell at the drumline who were in the front positon. Chin up, legs spread, and hands held together at their bellybuttons

"With pride!" The drumline yelled as they changed into starting position. They brough their elbows back and closed their legs as they ended up standing still with their legs together and arms in a position as if they were trying to flex their mucsels

They sat there as the Drum Major began to speak.

"As you know drumline, it is almost time for band season to start. The amount of new students is tremendous this year and I would like to let a few of the new kids be a part of the line. The observing starts after practice today. That will be all drumline." The Drum Major ended his speech and the drumline began to pack up their things to leave.

I absentmindedly started to drum my solo from my band competition at my old school.

"Hey you."

I jumped and snapped my head over -to meet the Drum Major face-to-face.

The guy had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair with a cowlick that seemed to defy gravity. He wore some baggy clothing that seemed comfortable and had a lobsided smile on his face.

"I'm Kasey, the Drum Major. I saw you drumming on your book. You're pretty good."

"Bah it's nothing really. I was on the line back at my old school. I'm Scarlet." I gave him a small smile.

"Well Scarlet, how would you like to join us at practice tommorow? We need someone with experience besides me on the line." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"See ya there." I smiled a little wider and shook his hand.

**Blue**

The school day was pretty good. I had to get off at Forget-Me-Not Valley because I'm going to visit my Uncle Gray and his fiance Claire.

_Isn't this where Scarlet lives?_

DAMMIT!Why won't that damn girl leave my head? No matter what I do she's always there in the back of my mind laughing.

Her laugh, it was weird and did something really rare. It made my heart race but made me feel at ease at the same time. She's very different from girls I've met before. She is definatly not boy crazy even though she is very pretty.

_WHAT DID I JUST THINK?_

_No no no no no no NO! Blue, repeat after me: Scarlet is the enemy, Scarlet is the enemy, Scarlet is the enemy, Scarlet is hot, Scarlet is the ENEMY!_

While I was panicing in scilence I absentmindedly walked to Uncle Gray's house and knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal Uncle Gray with all kinds of different colored fabrics pinned to him. From black, to green, to pink.

"You speak of this to _no one_." Uncle Gray gave me a pretty scary glare that I've only seen him use when he caught that Skye guy flirting with Claire who just cussed him out.

"I won't." I just laughed a little and walked inside to find Claire and-

_Aw damn._

Scarlet and Claire looked up from their spot on the floor and Scarlet facepalmed.

"Why do you follow me everwhere I go?" Scarlet whined.

"Yeah I have a scheduel written out" I said scarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Do you guys know eachother?" Claire asked clearly confused.

"Yeah, he bumped into me today and magically appears everywhere I go. Can I kill him now Claire-Bear?" Scarlet asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You can't kill your prom date!" Claire said and laughed at our expressions.

"THE DAY YOU SEE ME BE CIVIL WITH THEM IS THE DAY HELL FREEZES OVER!" Scarlet and I yelled simultaneously while pointing at eachother.

"Yeah, yeah. Claire and I said that too. But look at us now." Gray smiled a little and picked Claire up bridal style while she just giggle and kissed his cheek with a red face.

"Oh and I'm sorry I have to break it to ya, but you and Scarlet are going to walk down the isle together in out wedding." Claire smiled evily at us.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Scarlet and I sobbed simultaneously again.

"Oh well. You two gotta suck it up. 'Cause guess what? Time marches on." Claire crossed her arms and smiled as she still remained being held by Uncle Gray.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get home. It's almost time for dinner and Nina'll start to worry. Bye Claire. Bye Gray. Bye low excuse for a human being." Scarlet said not even sparing me a second glance as she waltzed out the door.

"I'm going to Vesta's." I grumbled and grunted as I walked out the door.

**3rd Person**

"They remind me so much of us. There is chemistry that is undenyably there, everyone sees it, except for them of course. Now I know I made the right choice of putting them together for the wedding. I have a lot of plans for them." Claire smiled evily as she thought about her plans.

"You're so evil Claire-Bear. But I love you for it." Gray kissed Claire's forehead as he set her back onto her feet.

"Oh but I have plans for you too Mister. Tommorow _we_ have to go shopping." Claire smiled evily once again as Gray's face paled in horror.

"W-What kind of _shopping_?" Gray stutted in nervousness

"_Shoe shopping_." Claire simply stated still maintaining the evil smirk.

"_NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_ Gray shouted in horror as Claire laughed evily as she pulled him into the bedroom.

**IT'S A MIRACLE SHE'S ALIVE! Yes, yes I know, I've been a bad author for not writing anything. BUT! School and crap yadda yadda yadda you know how it is. I HOPE (doesn't mean I will) that I can update this semi-regularly but it depends on my inspriation and school. 8th grade can do that to ya I guess... Yeah that's pretty much it... HAVE A SUPER FUNTASTIC SMILELY SUNSHINNY DAY! ^_^**

**~CoonTail**


	2. Wedding Bells and Drumline

**Wedding Bells and Drumline**

**Scarlet**

I walked onto the field where Kasey and the others were at. I dropped my duffelbag and started to unpack my gear.

"Oh hey Scarlet! Glad you could make it!" Kasey rushed up to me with a girl who had big green eyes and blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Hi! I'm Kathy! You must be Scarlet!" The girl I now know as Kathy rushed up to me and shook my hand.

"Kathy be careful now. You'll pull her arm out of her socket." Kasey chuckled a little.

"Yes Kasey." Kathy said in a dreamy voice while batting her eyelashes.

"Uh well... I gotta go do some... Stuff..." Kasey said awkwardly and rushed off.

"Dang! I almost had him!" Kathy stomped her foot.

"Please don't tell me you like him." I said rolling my eyes.

"But he's so dreamy." Kathy had this distant look in her eyes.

"Okay..." I said a little weirded out.

Then a girl with a pixie cut and brown eyes came up to us with her arms crossed.

"Kathy stop weirding out the new girl with your Kasey Obsession!" The girl threw her arms in the air dramatically.

"I'm not Ellen! I'm just expressing my feelings!" Kathy pouted and stomped away.

"Sorry about her. She really is nice but has a tiny obsession over our Drum Major." Ellen giggled a little.

"Tiny?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Yeah okay I lied a little. She's border line stalker." Ellen and I burst into laughter.

I heard a loud shrill from a whistle. I turned to see Kasey blowing the crap out of a football whistle.

"Alright guys! Fall in!" Kasey yelled.

We all got into line and Kasey looked us up and down.

"Nice job..." Kasey prasied us.

We got our sheet music and our song for the season was called 'Big Night in the Big City'.

Ellen and I were packing up when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes.

She answered it.

"Yeah?" Ellen said clearly annoyed.

"Chill out Blue!... Okay,okay!... I'll be there! Bye!" Ellen yelled back into the phone and hung up during his ranting.

"Did you say Blue?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah he's my cousin. Why?" Ellen asked in curiosity.

"I sit next to the dumbass in almost all my classes. He likes to argue with me it seems." I muttered the last part loud enough for Ellen to hear.

"Oh my Goddess! You're the 'PsychoAmazon WarBitch From Hell With An Attiude problem'! Goddess when he came home he was _livid_! I haven't heard him speak that much in years!" Ellen burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh and be sure to tell him he's known as 'Ba Ba Blue Sheep' to the people around my town." I said with a smug expression on my face.

Ellen laughed even harder and started to snort.

About ten mintues later Ellen was reduced to little giggles and was getting up from her fetal position on the ground.

"S-Sorry... Th-That's just too funny." Ellen giggled once more and continued to pack up her stuff.

I just rolled my eyes playfully and packed up and left.

XxXx

The week went by easily and came Saturday morning. The morning of Claire and Gray's wedding to be exact.

"What if he's not there? What if he decides he doesnt wanna get married?" Claire was freaking out and squirming while karen was trying to do her hair.

"Claire calm down! He'd be stupid not to marry you! Now sit still so I can do your hair." Karen held Claire still and started to massage her shoulders.

"Come on! It's almost time!" I said in a rush.

"Someone's in a rush." Karen read my mind.

"That's just because she wants to see _Blue_~" Claire said in a sing-song voice.

"Actually I'm in a rush because I wanna get this over with and hopefully I've haven't killed Ba Ba Blue Sheep by the end of the wedding." I said with a red face and rolling my eyes.

"Okay done!" Karen said while turning Claire towards the mirror.

"Oh wow Karen! Thank you so much!" Claire said in awe. Her long silky blonde hair was in curls and pulled into a high ponytail where a tiara was in front of it and the veil in front of her face. She had a cinderella like ball gown wedding dres that had long sleeves and the ends hung down really far to where you couldn't see her hands.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Karen said while digging through her bag and pulling out a diamond butterfly hair clip.

"Something old." She said and handed Claire the clip.

I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of garnet earrings.

"Something new." I said while handed her the earrings.

"Something borrowed." Karen said while she gave Claire a pair of white gloves made of satin that went to her elbows.

"Something blue." Karen and I said in union and giggled while I gave her a box where a silver necklace with a single sapphire blue pendant lined with silver hung in the middle.

"I love you guys!" Claire said while engulfing us in a giant hug.

"Yeah we love us too. Now get out there girl and get hitched!" Karen pushed Claire towards the door.

I handed Claire her bouquet of wildflowers. She smiled shakily and turned towards the door when Karen and I started to walk out.

I linked arms with Blue and scanned over his apearence with my eyes.

Damn he looks good in a sui- What in the hell am I thinking?

We got to the alter where Claire was letting out a waterfall of tears and Gray had this goofy grin on his fcae. I smiled for them.

_They don't make love like that anymore do they?_

My eyes wondered around the chapel and I just happened to catch Blue looking me up and down. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow when he caught my gaze. He shook his head as if he was trying to shake a bad thought and turned away with a red face clear as day even from underneath the face-consuming hat of his.

I was pulled out of my daze when I heard Carter speak the 6 famous words: 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Well, in Claire and Gray's case, were making out before he could even finish the sentence. Everyone laughed at them when Claire hiked her leg around Gray's hip.

Then they remembered they weren't alone.

"Save it for the honeymoon you two!" I heard Kai yell who used to only come around during the summertime but settled down with Popuri and now they live in a little house on the beach in Mineral Town.

Claire and Gray immediately split with their faces so red it would make a tomato jealous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Grayson David McKinnon." Carter shut his book and smiled.

Gray picked Claire up bridal style and carried her out the church where Popuri along with Hugh, Kate, May, and Stu were blowing bubbles at the newlyweds. I turned around to see Mary the librarian sulking in the back of the crowd with a sour and bitter look on her face of pure jealousy, hatred, and disgust.

"Time for the bouquet!" I heard Claire shout as she turned around. I rolled my eyes as Karen pushed me towards the crowd of single women. Elli, the town nurse, was in a position as if she was a limebacker for a NFL football team, Karen smiled and stood next to Elli with her arms in a catching position, and I stood behind them with my arms crossed and rolled my eyes as Claire tossed the bouquet in the air. I saw it fly into the sky until I couldn't see it because of the fall sun.

I then felt soemthing hit me on the head and fall right into my crossed arms. I looked down.

_FUCK! OH SWEET HARVEST GODDESS IN THE SKY, WHAT IN THE HELL DID I DO FOR YOU TO HATE ME?_

And in my arms was the wedding bouquet. I looked over to where Karen, Claire, and Popuri who were smirking at me mischeiviously, and Elli was planted face-first into the ground next to them.

Elli let out an annoyed muffled moan and remained in her postion on the ground.

"So are you're wedding colors going to be _Blue_ and _Scarlet~?" _ Claire said in her sing-song voice.

"Bah. You two go to Thunder City already and screw eachother senseless." I said in an annoyed tone with a red face.

And with that, I stomped off the Mineral Town Inn where the reception was being held at. Slowly, all the villagers from Mineral Town and some from the Valley, started to pile into the inn. I just sat at the bar drinking a non-alcaholic Shirley Temple.

"It's time for the bridesmaid and groomsmen dance!" I heard Claire say through a microphone.

She is trying to get Blue killed isn't she?

**Blue**

Goddess, why does my enemy have to be so... So... So hot? I mean REALLY! Sittin' there in a skin-tight green dress that has a neck line WAY too low for my sake. Goddess, this is gym class all over again...

**Flashback**

_I was dribbling my basketball and getting ready to shoot when I saw Scarlet walk in. I turned and stared like a pervert with my jaw almost touching the floor._

_She wore some black gym short-shorts along with a red sports bra. In her possesion she held a- Oh shit that's a jumprope. She unfolded the rope and started to skip with it. I felt my arms go limp and the basketball in my possesion fall out of my hands and smash my toes._

"_FUCK!" I yelled and started hopping around on one foot and nursing my injured foot. Suddenly all the pain went away when everyone stopped staring and Scarlet streched in a back bend._

_The whole gym class I avoided her the best I could and ogled her from afar. I just about lost all common sense when she started to sweat. Then I did lose all common sense when she dumped a little bit of water over her head. In the end I practically flew to the boys' locker room and took a shower. A cold one._

**End of Flashback**

"It's time for the bridesmaid and groomsmen dance!" I heard Claire say though the microphone.

_Is she trying to get me killed?_

**YOU WILL NOT BELEIVE HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE REDONE THIS CHAPTER! I still don't like it but this will have to do. I'll have you know I've been working on it for 3 FRIGGIN WEEKS! So flamers, bring it on cause I will find you. (KIDDING)! But in all seriousness folks, I know it sucks but I'm tryin' so bare with me here!**

**See Ya!**

**~CoonTail \(^_^)/**


	3. Maybe I Just Wanna Be With You!

**OH MY GOD! Thank you so,so,so,so,so much! When I saw all the reviews and subscriptions and favorites I seriously cried! And I'm not one for crying. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much! And you guys are in luck 'cuz I have school off tommorw! Yay for Election Day!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Maybe I Just Wanna Be With You!**

**Blue**

Goddess, having her this close to me was Heaven. I was a good head taller than she was and she had to cran her neck to look at me. Her face was in a scowl.

"Stop stepping on my toes!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"I'll stop stepping on yours when you stop stepping on mine!" I whispered back. She huffed in aggravation.

"Just shut up and get this over with." She said with a red face.

"Really." I rolled my eyes.

Scarlet and I kept quietly bickering throughout the whole song. Apparently, we were so much into it, that we kept dancing even after the song was over. We immedeatly back away from eachother and Scarlet just stormed out of the inn muttering something under her breath. The whole inn went silent as I followed her out.

_Why am I even doing this?_

**Scarlet**

Damn boy and his power to make me completely unaware of my surroundings. I stumbled on my heels and started to trudge up the hill seperating Forget-Me-Not-Valley from Mineral Town. I was a mess already. I felt what seemed to be a drip of water fall onto my arm. I looked into the sky only to have it start to downpour so hard I couldn't see 3 feet in front of me. Somewhere in between my trudge I wandered off the path and stumbled into a cave. I started shivering violently from the cold and stared into the nothingness of the rain.

I started to cry silently until I heard what sounded like footsteps.

"W-Who's there?" I took a nerby rock and held it in my hand like some sort of weapon.

"Scarlet? It's Blue." I heard the boy who caused all this call my name in a vocie that sounded strange... Almost... Gentle.

"B-Blue?" I said when he stood in front of me and started to sob. Blue helped me up and held me close shushing me in a comforting voice. He walked me home until I reached my doorstep.

Blue knocked.

"What?" A grumpy Galen answered the door in a gruff tone. I just hugged him tightly and he seemed unsure of what to do and awkwardly hugged me back. I pulled away from Glaen and turned to Blue.

"This doesn't change anything Ba Ba Blue Sheep." I said crossing my arms with a small smile.

"It already has." He smirked and with that he left. I went upstairs to get a nice hot bath and change into some warm clothes. It was around midnight as I layed in my bed; my hair messy from how many times I've ran my hands through it.

_What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to hate Blue. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do; I will hate Blue like I did when I first met him._

I was so confused from last night's events on Sunday I just slept all day and night from exhaustion. I woke up on Monday morning dreading school.

I trudged down to breakfast in a zombie-like state and sat next to Eclaire who had her usual smile on her face. Except today... It just seemed a little wider and brighter than usual.

"What are you so happy about?" I turned to her and asked in a nonchalant tone.

"I have a date with Luke! I'm having dinner at his house tonight!" Eclaire squealed happily.

I turned to Violet who had a meek smile on her face.

"What are you happy about?' I said while giving an even more confused look at the shy girl.

"L-Louis and I a-are m-meeting at the l-library this a-afternoon for a s-study d-date." Violet's face gained a pink tint to it at the last two words she said.

"Yeah whatever. I'm leaving." I said while getting up to get my skateboard.

"Have a nice day Dear!" Nina called out to me as I skated off towards the docks.

This boat ride seemed to fly by like a breeze when I was looking at the water below me. So graceful and pricise. Moving with perfect suavity and grace.

I walked off the boat in no hurry to get to class and walked towards the 300 building.

I took my seat next to Blue.

"Good morning PsychoAmazon WarBitch." He said in his usual smartass tone.

"WHY?" I yelled as I shot up from my seat. I couldn't take it anymore I'm as frustated as it is.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Blue yelled as he shot up from his seat.

"WHY DO YOU MESS WITH ME LIKE THIS?" I yelled.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"

"WHY IS IT SO MUCH FUN? WHAT IS IT ON SOME KIND OF TO-DO LIST?" I yelled in rage.

"WELL MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I JUST WANNA BE WITH WITH YOU!" Blue yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE I WANNA BE WITH YOU TOO!" What in the _hell_ did I just say?

"FINE!" Blue yelled.

"FINE!" I yelled back.

"I-" I was cut off my Blue's lips on mine. I felt my arms go limp and I melted into the kiss. We slowly parted and looked into eachother's eyes.

"You... Me... I... Uh... What just happened?" Blue stumbled over his words.

"I-I think you just asked me out." I said I a quiet voice.

"W-Well, do _you_ want to?" Blue said while twiddling his thumbs and averting my gaze.

"Wanna what?" I said clearly knowing what he was asking I just wanted him to say it.

"W-Will y-you g-go o-out w-with m-me?" Blue chocked out.

"O-Okay." I said while giving him a small smile and taking his hand in mine reassuringly.

Blue and I were pulled out of our 'moment' when the class erupted in applause.

_Shit. I completely forgot about them._

"Well, it's about time you two got together. I was getting kinda tired of watching you two bicker like an old married couple." Taro walked into the classroom with the support of his cane.

Blue and I flushed brightly and sat in our seats. I started on my work when I felt something warm,rough, and large slip into my hand underneath the table. I peeked under the desk to find the Blue was holding my hand.

_Aww... That's so sweet. Hokding my hand underneath the table._

I giggled a little at his face getting redder by the second and it sky rocketed when I moved my hand to when my fingers were interwined with mine.

I got out of history class and went to my locker. I found a red carnation taped to my door and when I opened it a piece of paper folded neatly fall onto the floor.

I unfolded it and read it silently:

_Dear Scarlet,_

_I know this is sudden but I was wondering if you could_

_come home and meet my family for dinner. From what _

_my cousin's told me, you and her are really good friends._

_But if you can't I understand._

_-Blue_

I smiled at the note and gigled at how bad his handwritting was. I took the carnation down from my door and smelled it.

_I guess the Harvest Goddess still makes love like this._


	4. They Don't Make Men Like That Anymore

**They Don't Make Men Like That Anymore**

**Eclaire**

I stood outside of the school waiting for Violet and Scarlet. I did a double check when I saw Blue twirl Scarlet like they were ball room dancing.

"Oh my Goddess..." I jumped at the voice next to me but relaxed when I realized it was Luke.

Did you see it too?" I said smirking.

"Yeah! This is so EPIC!" Luke said while fist pumping.

Luke shut up when he saw Scarlet turn in our direction. She looked at us and smiled while motioning for us to come and I wore the same shocked expressions as we walked towards the couple. The look on Scarlet's face was so happy and lovestucken. Blue had this proud look on his face along with a crooked goofy grin.

"Hey guys! How are you?" Scarlet twirled in a circle and giggled.

"Were good! But what we should be asking is,how are you guys?" Luke said while emphisizing on you.

All we got were a bunch of girlish giggles from Scarlet as if she was lost in a world of all her own while Blue held her by her waist and nuzzled her neck. I cleared my throat and Blue's and Scarlet's heads snapped up.

"Oh... Sorry. Anyways, I'm doing... Good." Scarlet clapsed her hands behind her beck and averted my gaze.

"I'll say. You two look like newlyweds." I said while giving a giggle of my own.

"Ah well...Blue's comin' for dinner tonight so... Don't screw it up." Scarlet maintained her usual attitude but failed miserably to contain the giggles while Blue ran his fingers through her hair.

"Okay! But I'm not letting you guys into the bedrooms by yourselves!" I said while walking off while they yelled at Luke and I with red faces.

XxXx

I was amazed at how Scarlet can smile and giggle at the little gestures I make. I

love her laughs and giggles. I guess that's why I do those little gestures. I'm not good at speaking my feelings so I'd rather show them. And boy do I show those feelings about Scarlet. Even before I got with her.

Right now I was holding her from behind by her waist and nuzzling her neck like I was before we were rudely interupted by Luke and Eclaire.

"Hehe. B-Blue! S-Stop! People are... Hahaha... People are starting to stare!" Scarlet said between laughs.

"Fine. But this isn't over." I winked at Scarlet when I let her go who suddenly became self-consious and hid her red face inside of her hood.

"LAST CALL FOR THE SCHOOL BOAT!" I heard a teacher yell.

"Fuck! We gotta go!" Scarlet stopped wallowing in her self-embarassment and grabbed my hand and headed towards the boat. Except she was restrained when I turned her around and pulled her flush against me.

"Blue let go of me- WHAT IN THE HELL IS STABBING INTO MY THIGH?" Scarlet asked in a panicky voice.

I opted not to answer and just gave her a suggestive smile instead.

"Get off of me dumbass. You're the whole reason we're gonna miss the boat and Galen will be wanting to call the FBI or something." Scarlet pushed me off of her and just stomped off. I just threw my head back and laughed while following her onto the boat.

We got onto the boat and we got lost in the crowd. I found a seat by Luke and Eclaire and sat down.

Scarlet followed soon after and huffed in aggravation. "Damn. There's no seats." She muttered while stomping her foot.

And I, being the kind person I am, pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Problem solved!" I said in a happy voice.

The rest of the ride basically consisted of Luke and Eclaire talking about Goddess-Only-Knows-What, Louis and Violet talking quietly about books and trading some with eachother, and Scarlet laughing while telling me to stop blowing in her ear (which only got me elbowed in the stomach in the end).

Ecalire got off with Luke at Casanet Island, Violet and Louis at Mineral Town to go to the library, and I got got off with Scarlet at Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

We walked over to her house while leasurly chatting about random things (How crazy Taro is, Video Games, Animals, ect.).

We got to her door and she just walked in.

"Nina I'm home!" Scarlet said upon while walking through the door.

"Scarlet where's the- Oh! If I knew we were having company, I would've cleaned the house up a little!" Nina came from the kitchen and to the front door.

"Hello! My name's Nina Dear. Sorry if the house seems messy to you." Nina stepped aside and motioned for me to come in.

"That's alright Ma'am. I know it was a little unexpected." I said while following Scarlet and Nina to the kitchen area.

"Nina what's all the- Well who do we have here? Isn't it Ba Ba Blue Sheep in the flesh!" Old Man Galen stood in a doorway leading into another room while holding a gutting knife.

"Galen leave those two kids alone! We were them once upon a time!" Nina scolded Galen as he just grunted and sat down.

"Sorry about him. He's just an old grump. Anyways, are you staying for dinner Dear?" The old lady smiled as she stirred a pot of good smelling soup.

"Oh I don't wanna intrude." I said honestly.

"Don't you let me hear that nonsense Boy! I can be just as mean as the old grouch over there! Now I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Nina shook her cane at me.

"Yes Ma'am." I said with a hint of a smile on my face.

"Scarlet Dear," Nina yelled across the room to where Scarlet and Galen were on the couch watching TV, "Will you please go ask Ruby for two eggs? I would have you ask Claire, but I don't want you intruding if her and Gray are doing something."

"Yes Ma'am," Scarlet got up and walked towards me in all of her mahogany eyed, brown haired beauty, "Wanna come? You don't have to go to the inn with me y'know. Go walk around or something."

"Okay. I need to see Vesta for something anyways." I said while following her towards the door.

**Scarlet**

Blue and I seperated at the bridge as I went across and he went into Vesta's store. I walked into the inn ran by Ruby only to run into the town player, Rock.

"Hey Babe. Did you walk all the way here just to see me?" The blonde haired boy said in a cocky tone.

"No I need to borrow some eggs from your mother." I said as Ruby walked into the room.

"Rock! Stop harrassing her!" Ruby scolded the boy as he gave me a wink and said,

"If you ever wanna have some fun you know where I am." And with that, he left.

"Sorry about him. I don't know what I did wrong..." Ruby shook her head.

"No. He's just too arrogant to think that he can't get a girl at the drop of a hat." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Anyways, what do you need?" Ruby said while dusting off a countertop.

"Nina wants to know if she can borrow two eggs." I said while sitting on a bench.

"Oh I'll go check-" Ruby was cut off by theb door being opened by no other than Blue. And in his hand he held a bouquet of Hibiscusus.

"Here. I got you some flowers as an apology." Blue gave me the flowers.

"Apology for what?" I siad clearly confused.

"I can't have dinner at your house tonight; Ellen called me about a sick calf and that certain calf only lets me touch or feed it." Blue lowered his head to where the bill of his hat was covering his eyes.

"Hey. It's alright. It seems important so go!" I said while making a shooing gesture towards the door.

"Meet me at the Goddess Pond at 3 tommorow for a picnic to make up for it okay?" Blue said grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said with a lovestrucken kind of of smile

He just kissed my klips quickly and tipped his hat while rushing out the door.

I saw Ruby standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a basket with some eggs in it. She had a gentle smile on her face.

"They don't make men like that anymore," Ruby said while giving me the basket of eggs to hold in my empty hand, "Beleive me, I've looked."

"I'm really lucky, huh?" I said while staring at the door.

"Yes you are Scarlet. That boy really loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. Of course, once upon a time, that was me and my husband." Ruby had a sad smile on her face.

"I know you miss him Ruby." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." She had a distant sort of smile now.

"Thanks for the eggs Ruby. I gotta get home before dinner." I said with my hand on the doorknob.

"Tell Nina if she needs anything I'm just across the bridge! That goes for you too!" Ruby went back to her spot behind the desk and waved.

I walked home smiling.

**Well, I wrote this on my new laptop! I don't know why you people like this story but I'll keep writing them! Of course, there's a lot of things I don't understand (8th grade math, the point of art homework, my friends' minds, ect.) So it is now 1:17 pm and I'm signing out!**

**Have A Nice Day,**

**~CoonTail \(^0^)/ - (I swear I wanna get that symbol copyrighted as my own logo!)**


	5. A Regular Day

**Okay. I'm suspended for school for reasons that don't concern you and I have a lot of time on my hands. I figured I would work on this to pass time and maybe get a couple chapters ahead. I don't know so enjoy!**

**A Regular Day**

**Scarlet**

It's now around Christmas time and marching band season is over. Blue and I are going on our 4 month anniversary and my birthday is coming up soon. Lately Blue's been acting stange and it's worrrying me. He's been fidgity and he can't force a fluent sentence out of his mouth. I was planning on asking him about it today.

"H-Hey." Blue said nervously as he sat next to me and took out his history homework.

"Hey, what's been up with you lately?" I asked casualy and took out my homework as well.

"Nothing." He responded cooly.

"Yeah there is. I can tell." I pressed on the subject cautiously.

"It's nothing." He said a little louder and with more irratation.

"Blue what are you not telling me?" I said with concern dripping from my voice.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?" He yelled as he shot up from his seat.

"YEAH I DO!" I yelled back as I shot up as well.

"WELL, I AIN'T TELLING!" Blue pursued on with his yelling.

"FINE!" I answered violently as I went to leave the room.

"**I WAS GONNA TELL YOU I LOVE YOU DUMBASS!"** Blue yelled after me in rage.

"FINE THEN I LOVE YOU TOO ASSHOLE!" I yelled back not taking in what I said.

Blue and I glared at eachother while breathing heavily and the other kids staring in awe and fear.

Then I realized what just happened. I think Blue did too because his glare melted, as did mine and we broke into laugher. I walked over to him and hugged him as I cracked up in laugher. We laughed until we were out of breath.

"This is a little daja vu, huh?" Blue said in an amused voice after we caught our breath.

"Really. It only happens to us." I answered with a amused smile on my face.

"Did I really seem that obvious?" He asked while smiling also.

"You walked by me like you had a rock up your ass." I answered as I playfully flicked his nose and he fake pouted as I walked back to our seat and sat down.

**0o0o0**

**Louis ****(Bet you didn't expect that)**

Goddess Violet is so pretty. I stared at the raven haired girl as she pushed up her wired big circle shaped glasses from its perch on her nose. Her voice was like soft velvet as she read out of her novel to me. She seemed so happy as she read the words that flowed across the page in her cursive handwritting.

I was snapped out of my daze as she shut her notebook and adjusted the pink bow that sat on her head and pushed the loose braid over her shoulder back to its place behind her.

"So what did you think Louis?" She asked timidly in her soft voice.

"I think it was beautiful. I love the choice of figurtive language you used. It fit the book perfectly." I smiled softly as Violet pushed her glasses back up her nose and blushed in surprise.

"Y-You really think so?" She quietly squeaked bashfully.

"Yes I think if you send it in to the right publisher, you're bound to be a bestseller." I answered reassuringly.

"Oh th-thank you Louis." She smiled shyly as her face pursued a light pink tint on her pale complexion.

I went to say something, or more like ask Violet to dinner, when the door to the school library crashed open.

"HEY! HAS ANYBODY SEEN LOUIS AND VIOLET?" I looked over to where Luke and Eclaire stood in the doorway.

I saw Violet sink down in her seat like she was trying to disappear when everybody turned and glared at us.

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE MESSING EVERYTHING UP!" I heard the librarian, Gill,

think was his name scold Luke and Eclaire.

"OH HI GILLY!" Luke exclaimed as he waved excitedly to the angry platnum blond who's face resembled the color of his tomato juice.

I saw Violet sink lower in her chair and she looked like she was going to cry. Then Luke ran over to us and sat on a large stack of books next to our table then Eclaire followed suit and plopped on his lap innocently.

"Hey guys! Were gonna have a get together at the Brass Bar on Friday," Eclaire said excitedly, "And it was all my epically awesome idea!"

"Are you guys coming?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Um-" I stared to say as Eclaire cut me off.

"Great! Be there at 8:00 Friday!" Eclaire exclaimed as she jumped up and left with Luke following suit.

When they left I looked over to Violet who was almost under the table and had tears in her big violet eyes.

"I-I think we should go somewhere else Violet." I said quietly as I got up and offered my hand to her. She timidly accepted and picked up her clipboard, notepad, mini journal, and all 3 of her 5 subject notebooks and walked out of the library holding my hand.

**Blue**

I was leaning against the wall opposite of my locker waiting for Scarlet so we could go home. I crossed my arms and saw a flash of red, mahongany, and brown and my hat was gone.

"HEY!" I yelled down the hallway and chased after whoever had my hat. I had a clue who it was but I wasn't sure yet.

I ran outside to find Scarlet sitting in a perfect split between two tree branches 10 feet off the ground wearing my hat. How she got up there? I will never know, but that was the least on my mind since I just wanted my hat back.

"Looking for something?" She asked teasingly as she patted her head.

"How did you get up there?" I yelled in exasperation.

"What this? Oh this is nothing." Scarlet said like it was no big deal.

"Are you fucking serious? Look at you! You're 10 feet off the ground in a perfect split!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Meh." She said as put her upper torso between her legs, grabbed onto the branches and flipped herself to where she was hanging off of the tree and jumped down.

I just stared at her in awe with my jaw practically touching the ground as she put my hat back on me and patted my head while smirking.

"Don't do that. You'll catch flies." She chuckled as she walked towards the school boat to go home.


	6. Was It Something I Said?

**Chapter 6:Was It Something I Said?**

**Piper**

"Here, try this on." Ellen shoved some clothes into my arms and sent me back into the dressing room of the tailors on Casanet Island.

I put on a navy blue off one shoulder long sleeved shirt that hung loosely on me with a glitter butterfly design on it, a deep purple tank top underneath, some nice blue jeans that were tight around my hips and got more loose as it went down my legs. I traded in my workboots for some black 3 inch tall high heels which I knew I was bound to break my neck wearing. But all in all, Ellen had really good fashion taste.

I walked out of the dressing room with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Ohmigosh Scarlet! You look so cute in that," Ellen squealed excitedly, "Blue will fall in love with you all over again!"

Tonight was my birthday and Blue said he wanted to bring me out to dinner. I swear that boy treats me like a friggin princess. He likes to carry my books to the classes we have together and I feel guilty about it sometimes.

I glanced at the wall clock behind Ellen and it read 6:30 pm.

"Shit! I gotta go!" I put my money on the counter and told Shelly to keep the change. Ellen was running behind me squealing for me to slow down.

"Scarlet calm down! We're both going to my house!" Ellen said trying to calm me down. That just about made me shit a brick. I haven't met anyone besides Ellen from Blue's family. And frankly, I was terrified of that night I was to swallow my pride.

I was zoned out by the time she started to start ramble. I was anxious. I was anxious about where Blue was taking me, if his uncle liked me, and if I don't humiliate myself to where I would want to commit suicide.

0o0o0

We arrived at Flower Bud Village I saw Bule standing at the end of the dock with a crooked grin on his face. He looked _really_ nice. He traded in his red and black flannel for a black button up dress shirt, some cleaner and more in-tact blue jeans, a cleaner pair of work boots, but what surprised me was...

_He wasn't wearing his hat._

My heart melted at that gesture because I've never seen him without his beloved hat. His dirty blond hair was messy, but in a good way. His light blue eyes had a look of genuine love and admiration in them and it my heart skip a beat or two, okay three, but that didn't matter.

I got off of the boat and walked over to Blue, and like clockwork, I intertwined my fingers with his and I gave him a quick, but loving nonetheless, kiss hello.

"Hi." I said in a breathless voice.

"Good evening Birthday Queen," Blue bowed like a prince would to a princess, "How may I be of service?"

"Well, for starters, you can cut the clique crap," I giggled, "And show me where we're going to eat."

"Well, close your eyes." Blue said giddly as I closed my eyes but he covered them with one of his rough and calloused hands anyways.

Blue took my arm with his free hand and started to lead me to where we were going to eat. We walked for about 5 minutes until we stopped.

"Okay," Blue took his hand away from my eyes, "Open."

I opened my eyes and was wonderstruck at what I saw.

We were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. I was standing by a blanket that was spead out on the ground, a picnic basket, and bottle of apple cider and wine glasses.

I felt my eyes start to tear up as I searched my mind for something to say.

"Oh my Harvest Goddess, Blue... It's-It's beautiful. Th-Thank you." I said breathlessly as I felt the tears start to fall down my face.

"Hey, hey, hey... Don't cry Sweetheart. You're too beautiful to cry." Blue cupped my cheeks in his hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I-It's just... no one's ever done this for me before." I smiled softly and closed my eyes as if I was trying to savor Blue's touch.

"And you deserve it." Blue smiled sweetly at me and took me towards the blanket where we sat down.

I plopped down on the soft blanket, took off my heels, and started to rub my feet.

"I'm going to kill Ellen for making wear those putrid shoes." I muttered under my breath while rubbing my right foot furiously.

"Here, let me do it." Blue coxed my hands away from my foot and started to rub it himself.

I sighed in contentment rolled my head around my shoulders. It went on like that for a while until Blue started to slightly tickle the arch of my foot. I giggled.

"Is someone ticklish?" Blue smirked tesingly as I quietly giggled uncontrollably.

"N-No!" I struggled out as he started to tickle my feet some more.

"We'll see about that." Blue simply answered as he started to tickle me all over.

I squealed in protest as I tried to roll away from Blue, but he stopped me and got on top of me. He strted to tickle me relentlessly and my gut was hurting from how much I was laughing. I was losing breath quickly and Blue seemed like it too. Soon enough we were redcued to heavy breathing and small and breathless laughs.

Then we realized our postion.

I was trapped between Blue's legs and he had both forearms on the either side of my head, his face was inches from mine, and he was looming over me like a blackbird. The smell of pine trees and fresh earth filled my nostrils like a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

Blue's face went three shades of red as he rolled off of me and opted to lay beside me instead. I looked up into the night sky and saw we were being watched by hundered of thousands of stars. The moon wasn't out but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Blue nonchalantly put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest and smiled; for I had just realized something that gave me butterflies.

_This was the man I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with._

0o0o0

Blue and I trudged back to his house. He was carrying my heels for me and I was trying to talk him into a piggyback ride.

"Pleeeease Blue?" I whined as I latched onto his arm and nuzzled it.

"Well... Okay. Fine," Blue huffed in defeat as I squealed happily and jumped onto his back, "Damn! What have you been eating?" Blue complained as he tried to steady us to keep us from falling.

"It's calling 'Nina's Cooking'," I giggled as I pointed ahead of us, "Now onwards and outwards, Slave!"

He just grunted as he pushed me up his back to make it easier to carry me and started up once again. I heard his started muttering under his breath about how heavy I was, and I started to kiss his jawline to get him to shut up.

"You are so lucky your doing that right now, because if you wasn't I would drop you." Blue said jokingly as we aproached his doorstep.

I went to joke back when the door open and a man the definition of 'cowboy' stood in the doorway. He had a big and tan Texas Lonestar hat and a red and blue get-up suit.

"Oh well I'd be darned," The man had a really heavy southern accent, "You're Blue's Belle!"

"Yes Sir," I laughed nervously, "That's me."

"That's what they call my father! Call me Hank, Dear." Hank smiled a buck tooth smile.

"Aren't you guys forgeting something?" Blue asked scarcastically.

"Oh yeah," I smirked evily at Blue, "Into the house Slave."

Blue rolled his eyes and set me down in the middle of the floor in the living room.

"Sweet Harvest Goddess! It'll take the world's back back rub to get mine back to normal!" Blue complained as he held his back like an old man.

"Well, you ain't getting it from me," I smirked as I turned to Hank, "Where's Ellen?"

"She's in her room. Second door to the right." Hank smiled once more as I thanked him and went to find Blue's cousin.

**Blue**

"That's one good Belle ya got there Boy." I heard Hank say to me as he was changing the open sign to closed in the window.

I looked at the door that led to the bedrooms and smiled.

"Yeah. I know." And it was ture. I loved everything about her. I loved how she could go from extremely pissed off to like a child in a few minutes. I loved how her sweet smell of flowers and cinnamon lingered in the air even after she left the room.

"Hey Papa," Ellen came out of the back and into the living room, "Can Scarlet spend the night?"

"If it's okay with her Ma and Pa," Hank said as he smiled his buck toothed smile, "And if Scarlet doesn't show up on our doorstep with a Pregnancy Test, then it's okay with me."

I swear that man like to get me good and flustered to the point where my spleen feels like it's gonna bust. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

**Scarlet**

I called Nina and Galen and they agreed to let me spend the night at Ellen's. Notice I said 'Ellen's'. Under normal circimstances I would've said Blue's but I know Galen would've shit a brick and come over here with his whole gun cabinet and then some. But I was smart and told them Ellen's because they don't know she's Blue's cousin.

Ellen came back into her bedroon and went throgh her drawers to find something for me to sleep in.

"Damn," Ellen muttered under her breath, "We're going to have to high-jack one of Blue's shirts." She announced out loud and then she left the room.

Anout two mintues later she came back in with a black t-shirt and she got back into her drawer and threw some gray sweat pants at me. Not _to_ me. _At _me.

Then she just stood there.

"Uh... Are you gonna turn around?" I asked playfully.

"Oh... Oh right!" She laughed at herself and turned around.

I quickly changed, putting on the shirt first since it cover everything, and then the sweat pants and drew the drawstrings to make sure the pants don't fall down.

Ellen turned around and smirked at me.

"I hope you know I'm a light sleeper so, if you go into Blue's room tonight, keep it down." Ellen laughed as I flipped her off and stormed back up the hall dramatically.

"You know what they say!" Ellen said to me as she came up behind me as I was about the walk into the living room.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what?" I said as I turned to acknowledge her.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." She smirked at me and I just royally flipped her off again, opened the door, walked into the living room, and slammed the door in her face in annoyance.

"Was it something I said?" I heard Ellen yell from behind it.

**Hey Guys and Girls! I'm feeling happier and it's CHRISTMAS EVE DUDE! WOO HOO! Ohmigosh it came so fast this year! But, review if you want, it'll be apreciated!**

**~CoonTai ^0^ (- Still working on the copyright!)**


	7. Of Lustful Dogs and Weed Brownies

**Chapter 7: Of Lustful Dogs and Weed Brownies**

**Scarlet**

"I'm hungrrrrrryyyy." I whined dramatically for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I know Scarlet! Just hold on for a mintute." Ellen snapped as she rummaged through her refrigerator for some food.

"No! FEED ME NOW!" I demanded like a spolied child.

"Ellen can't we just go to Carl's?" Blue asked the short-haired brunette calmly.

"Yeah we could. Let's go so we can get her to shut up." Ellen said as she made her way to the door.

And now we were standing into front of a tiny cottage. Ellen fixed her hair a little and walked up to the door.

"CARL," Ellen yelled loudly, "OPEN UP! WE'RE HUNGRY!" She started to bang on the door with her fists and knocked a boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes in the head when he opened it.

"Ellen... It's," The boy glanced at his wrist watch, "11:00 at night. Why did you come here instead of making something yourself?"

"We have no more food left." Ellen smiled smugly as she walked past the boy and into his house like she owned the place.

"Alright. But call me bofre hand so I can bring the food over to your house. It's too dangerous to be a girl who is walking around at this hour." Cark said as Ellen blushed three different shades of red.

_Ooh. Ellen has a crush._

I thought as I turned to Blue and we exchanged smirks. We sat down at the table by the kitchen that a five star chef would die for and I put my head down on it and looked at Blue who was looking me up and down.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in my shirt?" Blue smiled suductivly.

"Just about every other minute." I smirked at how his face fell in rejection.

"Ouch!" I heard Ellen exclaim from the kitchen.

"Ellen!" I heard Carl drop whatever he was doing and rush over to I guess to check on Ellen.

"Carl... I just burned myself, it's no big deal." Ellen whined.

"Don't scare me like that then!" I heard Carl exclaim.

Then there was no noise heard from the kitchen in about 5 minutes. That's when I started to worry.

"Hey you guys, where's the food- MY EYES!" I screamed in horror as I caught Ellen up against the wall making out with a now very flustered Carl.

I just stood there like a deer in headlights that would be scarred for life as Blue rushed in.

"Scarlet! Are you okay?" Blue said in a panic upon rushing into the room.

"Th-The horror!" I said as I fake sobbed into Blue's shirt.

"Shh... Tell me what happened." Blue said as he smoothed out my light brown hair.

"I-I came i-in t-to ch-check on E-Ellen and C-Carl cause I d-didn't hear them a-and I saw... I saw..." I forced out playfully and dramatically

"Spit it out!" Blue pressed on.

"I saw them making out! Blue I'm scarred forever!" I fake sobbed again.

"See what you did to her?" Blue scolded with a playful tone.

"I...Uhm... We... She... Me..." Carl stammered along with Ellen.

Blue and I just laughed and went back into the other room. We sat down at the table again and shared a comfortable silence.

"Scarlet I've been meaning to ask you something." Blue started.

"What is it?"

"I wanna know about your biological family." Blue stated seriously.

That resurfaced a lot of memories I didn't want to talk about. My family being at the top of the list.

_But,_ I thought to myself, _he deserves and needs to know._

**Blue**

I heard Scarlet's breath hitch when I told her that. I knew she was adopted and I wanted to know her past but I never asked about it; I was afraid that she would get mad at me or she would get depressed.

"Well... About 3 years ago, when I was thirteen, I ran away," She started, "But I had a damn good reason to."

"I lived in the city in a pretty bad neighborhood where it was every man for himself. I was walking home from school when a boy about fifeteen years old pulled a gun. He told me to shut up and follow him."

"He brought me to his house where he said I was his girlfriend and he brought me into his room. H-He started to take off his shirt and I knew what was happening. I did what every girl did. I screamed. Well, his father bust into the room and saved me parctically. He apologized profusely and he called my parents."

"See, I came from one of the richest families in the nieghborhood. My mom and dad were very well known drug dealers. They brought me home... and they beat me mercilessly. They said that I gave my family a bad name and that I was disgrace. Well, this has been going on since I was about 9."

Scarlet took a shakey breath in and some tears made their way down her pale cheeks.

"A-And I got sick of it... So I ran away that night. Well, that's when police found me about a month later when I mugged someone so I could buy my next meal. I told them what's been going on and the judge had mercy on me and just sent me to an orphanage. I was there for about 3 more years and then Galen and Nina took me in as a foster child and they adopted me. I-I've been in many foster homes but my case worker was very picky and I jumped around... That's pretty much the story of my life."

Scarlet was crying a river as she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. I got up and

hugged her into my chest, smoothing out her hair, and rubbing her back soothingly.

"P-Please d-don't ever leave me Blue... Please." Scarlet begged me in between sobs.

"I'm not going to anytime soon." I said as I pressed my lips to her forehead.

We stared into each others eyes for a few more minutes and Scarlet gently pressed her lips against mine. Soon enough Scarlet was sprawled across my lap as we pressed back in forth in heated kisses. Our breathing was getting heavier with each kiss and I wondered...

_What is Scarlet thinking right now?_

**Scarlet**

Blue and I were pressing back and forth with heated kisses and I was aware of his large and calloused hands creeping up the back of my shirt and tracing random designs on my back, sending shivers up my spine and giving me goosebumps.

This was Heaven. He was Heaven. And I don't really know, nor do I care how it happened. I was pulled out of my daze when Blue suddenly pulled me closer to him, earning a squeak of surprise from me. He chuckled darkly, which was very unusual for him.

_Damn, he must really be into this._

"Ahem..." My head snapped up and I whirled around to see Ellen and Carl smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

Carl held a snack tray with assorted chips, dip, and fruit. Ellen held some cans of Mountian Dew.

"You know Blue," I said while playfully ignoring the Peeping Toms and winking at Blue just to piss them off, "I'm not that hungry anymore."

"You know," Blue said while taking the hint, "I'm not hungry either."

Ellen stomped up to us in mock anger.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to eat and you are going to like it!" Ellen put the cans of pop in front of Blue and I and Carl followed suit with the food.

"No thank you Ellen. I think I found something _better_ to eat." Blue said suductivly.

I just huffed and smacked him upside of his hat-clad head. That just made Blue hug my waist in a death grip.

"So you're a Domatrix, huh?" He growled playfully in my ear, "We can make that work."

I smaked his arm with a flustered face which made him release me from his death hug.

Then I got an idea.

This time I turned that tables on him and leaned close into his ear covering both sides of it with my hands like a school girl telling her best friend who her crush is.

"You ain't gettin' lucky yet Farmer Boy." I whisper in a low voice.

"So when is yet?" Blue asked out loud, earning us a puzzled look from Ellen and Carl.

"After we get married." I smirked as he huffed in frustration and pouted like a child.

Ellen went to say something when Carl's front door was kicked in by no other than Luke and Eclaire.

"HEY GUYS!" Luke yelled excitedly as Ecalire followed in behind him.

"GUESS WHAT?" Eclaire yelled afterwards like it was rehersed.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but what?" I said as I rubbed my temples.

"WE HAVE WEED BROWNIES!" They both yelled simultaneously as Ecalire brought a plate of the brownies wrapped in platic wrap from behind her back.

"And where did you get the weed from?" I said while still rubbing my temples as everyone was speechless with there jaws practically touching the floor.

"Gufasta hooked us up." Luke said as he put the brownies on the table.

"Go figure." I mumbled under my breath.

Gufasta was a senior who looked like someone from Woodstock. He was pretty mellow and was really deep when it came to his song writing. I heard he and that girl Nami had a thing.

Nami lived in the Valley but she was anti-social and usually answered in grunts or, if you were lucky one word answers. Nami was an exchange student from Sunny High, our rivals, in exchange for Vaughn.

I swear his fangirls held a memorial for him and everything.

I was like, 'Dude. He ain't dead. He'll be back next semester.'

Of course they just screamed at me and went back to bawling their eyes out.

0o0o0

We finished our food and Eclaire talked us into trying her and Luke's weed brownies. They actually settled my stomach for I was about due for my cycle. But, I'm never eating them again because they made me hallucinate and crazy shit like that.

It was cracking dawn and we needed to get back before Hank shit a brick. Me, Blue, Ellen, Luke, and Eclaire said our goodbyes to Carl as he put the rest of the brownies in the garbage disposal.

When we got in Blue announced that he needed to go bring the cattle out.

"I'll go with you then." I said as I got up to leave with him.

We walked out to the barn and I saw a German Shepard look up at me. It walked up to me cautiously and sniffed me out. Then it did something very disturbing...

It started to hump my leg.

"Go find your own girl Red!" Blue said as he shooed the dog away from me.

The dog turned to Blue as he was about the walk out of the barn and glared at him like he was trying to say, _'She will be mine.'_

I picked up some fodder and put it into the feed boxes for the cattle and sheep and I turned around to see Blue staring at my ass.

"You don't want to unleash the beast in me." Blue said slyly.

"Baby," I said as I patted his shoulder, "I don't think any woman is afraid of a mouse."

He just growled playfully as I went out to the fields.


	8. Phonecalls

**Hey guys! I've decided to post another chapter due to my insomnia and I am making up for lost time. See, I just got off of my 9 month probation. What happened was, my insane neighbors threat to kill me. Well, I went into my house and came out with a rubber glove and a fire hydrent and I said, 'Not if I kill you first' (Don't ask where the fire hydrent came from. 'Cuz honestly it was just there when we moved in). Well, I got 6 months probation for it and they ran a full blown drug store from the back of their van and they didn't get shit. The judge said 6 months probation or 7 months pschological evaluation. Which basically means, they would lock me up in the Funny Farm for 7 months. But I chose the probation. My officer was a douchebag and I've made it quite clear to him, which earned me another 3 months. So I've been busy talking to the court consuler and psychiatrist, and judge and shit so I couldn't post as much. Sorry :)**

**Chapter 8: Phonecalls**

**Scarlet**

"Oh shut the hell up Farmer Boy." I said in mock annoyance.

"See? You ARE a Domatrix!" Blue exagerated as he milked a cow.

"And that makes you my bitch," I replied smugly as I went to walk out of the barn, "Come along Bitch."

I saw some rope on the wall and I got an idea.

"Hold on." I said while taking the rope off of its hook.

I took the rope and tied it around Blue's neck like a leash.

"What in the hell?" Blue asked in a confused tone.

"_Now_ you're my bitch," I said as I tugged on the end of the rope, "Come along Bitch. We must be going." I said playfully as I brought Blue outside.

I dragged him into the house and I saw Ellen at the counter.

"Ellen, Blue's my bitch now just lettin' you know." I nonchalantly announced to her.

"Okay. Just make sure to clean his cage once a week." Ellen played along.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? You're just gonna let Scarlet keep me in a cage forever?" Blue exclaimed dramatically.

"Yep. It's part of the Girble*. Section 3, sub section 5, it's called 'The Bitch Clause'. It states that A girl doesn't take another girl's bitch or set them free without the proper trade paper work." Ellen said playfully.

"They can _trade_ them?" Blue asked incrediously.

"We have secret conventions every month." I answered playfully serious.

"You two are _insane_!" Blue shouted out.

Ellen and I burst into hysterical laughter which confused Blue even more.

"They've finally cracked." Blue said as Ellen and I leaned on each other to keep us standing.

"N-No," I said as I wiped my tears from laugher, "None of th-that was r-real. W-We were just kidding... Bitch." Ellen and I burst into more laugher as Blue just got pissed and left.

**Luke**

Eclaire and I were at Thunder City Shopping Center hanging out. She was going through some clothes and I was just standing there. I saw two guys standing by her and I just happened to hear their conversations.

"Woo! I'd defanetly tap that. If you know what if mean." One of the guys said.

"Me too. Imma go talk to her." The other guy had black hair underneath a flat bill gangster hat and you could see his underwear walked up to Eclaire.

"Hey Baby. Why don't we go into the dressing room and I could offer you some _help_." The guy waggled his eyebrows suggestivly.

"No thanks. I'm good." Eclaire went to turn away when that guy grabbed her wrist.

"Come on Bitch." He said through gritted teeth as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Leave me alone!" Eclaire said as she struggled against his grip.

"Just come into the dressing room with me-" The guys said as I cut in.

"She said leave her alone." I growled at him. He was way shorter than me and he was really scrawny.

"Fine Brah. I didn't know she was your girl." He mumbled as he left.

"Are you okay Eclaire?" I said as I inspected her wrist.

"Yeah I'm fine," She let out a wince when my thumb passed over the side of her wrist. I looked at it and I could see a bruise forming.

"I should hunt the Bastard down and chop him to pieces with my mad axe skills." I thought out loud.

"No it's okay Luke. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Eclaire tugged gently on my wrist and I followed her.

10 mintues later...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE SPINACH CAKE?" Eclaire and I yelled at the cashier.

"Dude! I've never even heard of that!" He said in deffense.

"Come on Luke. I'll have Nina make us some." Eclaire stuck her nose in the air and stomped off.

**Scarlet**

I walked into my house and I heard the phone ringing. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I called into it.

"Hi. Is Scarlet there?" A woman's voice who sounded about in her early tewnties asked.

"Um. This is her. May I ask who I'm talking to?" I asked real politly.

"Wow. You sound so big Little Sis," The woman giggled, "I'm getting old."

"Little Sis...?" I asked in a confised tone, "Who in the hell is this? I don't have a sister!"

"Figures. Your mom never liked me." She giggled again.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS THIS?" I yelled into the phone as I started to panic.

"I'm your big half-sister Ginger. You and I have the same dad."


	9. Ginger and Butch

**Chapter 9: Ginger and Butch**

**Scarlet**

"Prove it." I growled into the phone

"Okay. Our dad's name is Michael Miller or aka Big Mike. He's from Cincinnati, Ohio and he got busted big time for selling to an undercover cop." Ginger let out a short laugh as I fell silent.

"H-He what...?" I almost whispered.

"Yeah. He got arrested, and your mom overdoesed a long time ago," Ginger fell silent for a few seconds, "You know, he talks about you all the time in his letters..."

"What does he say?" I asked weakly.

"He regrets it Scarlet... He's... He's a changed man," Ginger said seriously, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true... You can see it in his eyes."

My mind filled with confusion, anger, sadness, and _pain_. Lots and lots of pain. I guess Ginger sensed this from my quietness and started to speak again.

"He told me if I were to ever find you, bring you to see him." Ginger said seriously.

"I don't want to see him." I spat.

"Scarlet... He... He's not getting out. He has a life sentence with no chance of parole. It would mean a lot to him... And me. I would love to meet ya Sis."

"Okay... Maybe New Years?" I asked hesitantly.

"Perfect! Butch and I will be glad to meet you." Ginger chirped.

"Butch...?" I asked questionably.

"My dumbass husband." Ginger said as I heard something along the lines of 'I heard that!' in the backround and I heard Ginger retort 'You were supossed to Asshole!'

_That's Blue and I in the future._ I thought humorously.

"Well Sis," Ginger got back on the phone after her and Butch exchanged a few _colorful _words, "I'm sorry I have to cut you short but, Butch is on his Man Period and I'm going to turn up the TV so I don't have to hear him-"

I cut Ginger short by asking, "Wait! One more thing!"

"Yeah?" Ginger asked curiously.

"Can I bring my boyfriend?" I asked suddenly.

"That's fine! I'm sure Pops will want to meet him too!" Ginger chirped once more and then I heard Butch whine 'Gingeeeeeeeerrrr. Where's dinner? I'm hungrrryyy.' I heard Ginger retort to him something along the lines of 'Will you hold on a damn second?' They exchanged a few more words until Ginger came on the phone once more and growled.

"Sorry Sis... I gotta go feed my 6 foot 5 giant two year old," Ginger said in an irratated tone I heard Butch start to say something but Ginger cut him off by yelling, 'FOR THE LOVE OF THE HARVEST GODDESS! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?' Butch said something, but I couldn't hear for Ginger picked up the phone quickly and yelled, "SEE YA SOON LITTLE SIS! BYE!" And hung up abrutedly.

0o0o0

Blue and I were standing in the middle of Cincinnati Airport waiting for my sister who said she would be holding a red present box. I started to rub my hands together to make some heat because it was so cold.

"Here. Put your hands in my pocket." Blue said randomly.

"Um.." I stammered, "Okay."

My face went red as I stood there with my hands in Blue's coat pocket. 

"SCARLET! WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard a woman's voice yell.

I looked over in the direction of the voice to see a petite woman sitting on a mountian of a man's shoulder's with auburn hair and blue eyes holding a red present box. The man had green eyes and brown hair covered up by a camoflage hat.

The woman was wearing a brown winter coat and the man was wearing a camoflage green one. The woman began to speak again.

"Butch where are they?" She asked worridly as she looked around.

"I don't know Ginger," He answered, "I know she had to hear you. I think I went deaf in my right ear."

He went to rub the inside of his ear with his finger and the woman smacked him upside the head and glared daggars at him.

"There she is." I said to Blue as I started to walk over to the couple.

I walked up to them and looked up at Ginger.

"Ginger?" I asked stupidly.

"Scarlet! Hi!" Ginger said happily.

"Oh thank the Harvest Goddess," Butch said as he put Ginger on the ground, "She's heavy."

"Oh shut up Butch! You _instist_ on keeping sweets in the house!" Ginger poked his chest in annoyance.

"But you _eat _the sweets." Butch smirked as Ginger glared up at him.

"You're venduring into dangerous territory." Ginger growled.

Butch then held up his hands in defense and backed up as Ginger gave him the stink eye once more. She then turned cheerful again as she faced Blue and I.

"Ooh. You got a nice one Scarlet," Ginger said as she looked Blue up and down, "Turn around."

Blue turned around heasitantly and I realized what she was doing when she looked at his butt.

"Yep. He's a keeper." She said as she winked at me slyly and laughed as I turned 3 shades of red.

"Hey!" Butch interupted as he wrapped his arms around Ginger's waist, "You can't be getting bored with me already!"

"No," Ginger said as she reached up and pulled Butch's face close to hers by the bill of his hat and smirked, "We argue too much for me to get bored."

"Well, I'm glad that you're not bored." Butch returned the smirk as he kissed the petite girl's lips quickly and stood back up.

Butch wrapped his arm around Ginger's shoulders and she hugged his waist happily. They argued yes, but you could clearly tell they were in love. You can see how they look at each other when they're _not _bickering.

Blue and I gawked at the couple; amazed at how they could go from angry birds to love birds in 2 minutes flat. Ginger just looked at us with a puzzled expression and Butch just chuckled.

"Well," Ginger said as she clapsed her olive green gloved hands together, "We should be going!"

We walked out of the airport and to the parking lot where we stopped at a four door blue pick up truck. Ginger got in the passenger seat and Butch got in the driver's seat. Blue and I got in the back. Butch started up the truck and I waqs starled by the heavy metal screamo that came blasting through the speakers.

"BUTCH!" Ginger yelled above the music, "I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL BEFORE YOU GOT OUT!"

"WELL I'M SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS!" Butch yelled back.

Ginger rolled her eyes and she turned down the music and changed the channel to a soft rock station. I just noticed how Ginger had more of a Kentucky accent than she sounded on the phone. Then I realized why when I saw the '10 Miles To Maysville' sign.

"You don't live in Cincy?'" I asked in shock.

"Oh hell no," Ginger answered, "My Momma moved here when she got pregnant with me."

"And I worked on their ranch," Butch but in, "We argued like cats and dogs, but ended up making out in the barn anyways."

Blue and I looked at eachother and laughed; knowing we were thinking the same thing.

"Story of our lives." I thought out loud.

"What?" Ginger asked surprised, "You guys met the same way?"

"I bumped into her on the first day of school." That was the first thing Blue said since we found Ginger.

"And I cussed him out." I added.

"We argued in the classroom." Blue continued.

"And we made out." I said humorously.

We ingaged in a good conversation as we made our way to Maysville Kentucky. We drove through the small town and I loved its charm. There were little shops and a corner diner in the main part and we drove into a holler surrounded by trees and such and we came across a little building where Butch parked. I read an old sign that said 'Grace General Store'. Grace? I thought she was from Maysville.

"I thought we were in Maysville." I said in a confused voice.

"Grace is an even smaller town outside of Maysville. It's basically farm country beyond here. We make good buisness though. Travlers and people we know usually come here since we're the only store for miles." Ginger explained.

"Oh." I replied simply.

We got out of the truck and walked into the store. It was small; there were jars of candy and other nessesities like milk and bread. Butch walked through a door that led to where I guessed was their house.

"What do ya'll want for dinner?" Ginger asked as she got into the refrigerator.

"I don't care." I answered.

"I don't think I have the recipie for that." Ginger said sarcasically.

"Why don't you make some of that soup?" Butch suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll make ya'll some potbelly stew." Ginger chirped.

Ginger made the stew (which smelled awesome by the way) and we had dinner.

"You're telling me you've never been sledin'?" Ginger asked incrediously.

"Nope! Not once!" I comfirmed.

"Well, then we're gonna have to go." Ginger shot a smirk at Butch.

"But you have no hills here." I said in a confused voice.

"But we have a garbage can lid and a 4-wheeler." Ginger said mischeiviously.

10 Minutes Later...

"Are you sure this is safe?" I yelled worriedly to Ginger who was sitting on a 4-wheeler.

Right now, I am currently laying on my stomach on top a metal garbage can lid connected to the back of a 4-wheeler by a bungee cord.

"I'm pretty sure! The worst thing that could happen is a couple of fingers or toes get cut off." Ginger yelled back.

"WHAT!" I yelled as Ginger reved up the 4-wheeler and took off before I could change my mind. I could hear her laughing her ass off as I was screaming bloody murder.

"GINGER! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I screamed at her.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH IT FIRST!" She yelled back as she made the 4-wheeler go faster. I was sputtering out snow from my face and hanging onto the garbage can lid for dear life.

Ginger was going up and down small hills and soon enough I was racking my mind of ways to commit murder and be to the Mexican boarder by sundown. Ginger spun me around a couple more times and she finally came to a stop behind the house. I got off of the garbage can lid and my face was so red you could practically see the snow melting and evaporating.

Ginger was silent and I was trying to keep the scowl on my face.

"That. Was. So. Much. FUN!" I yelled as I started to laugh at Ginger's shock.

Soon enough, Ginger joined in on my laugh fest and we walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Ginger," Butch said as he came into the living room.

"What?" Ginger asked casually.

"Imma go ice fishin'" Butch said as he got a chainsaw and a fishing pole out of a closet.

"No Butch! Remember when you fell through the ice last time?" Ginger said as she smirked at the part at the end.

"Bite me." Butch said as he walked out through the back door.

"Dumbass is gonna fall through again, and I'm gonna have to pull his big ass out with the 4-wheeler." Ginger mumbled.

_My sister is offically the most awesome person I have ever met._


	10. Visiting

**Chapter 10: Visiting**

I was curled up on the floor with the heavy blankets wrapped around Blue and I. I opened my mahogany eyes groggly and looked over to Blue's sleeping face next to me. His dirty blond hair was sticking up in random directions and his blue eyes were closed. I reached out and lightly touched his cheek with my hand. I saw him smile softly and put his hand on top of mine and hold it on his cheek. I saw his sky blue eyes crack open and his sleepy smile widened.

"Good morning Beautiful." He said groggly.

"Good morning Farmer Boy." I said sleepily as well and I took my hand out of his grasp.

I sat up on the floor and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I smoothed out my pajama shirt and I adjusted the legs on my gray sweatpants.

"Heh. You're wearing that shirt I love." Blue pointed out drowsily as he sat up as well.

The shirt was black and it said 'Screw the prince charming on a white horse with a diamond ring... Bring me a muddy farmer boy on a four wheeler with a pitchfork in one hand and a cowbell in the other!' The prince charming part was in a fancy white cursive print and the farmer boy part was in camoplage rugged letters.

I got up and caught a glimpse of my reflection in a full legnth mirror. My hair looked like someone had taken 5 helium balloons and rubbed them on my head, my clothes were all messed up, and my eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Goddess... I look like I just walked out of a 6 year old birthday part gone wrong." I joked drowsily as I poked at my hair.

I felt Blue walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and look at our reflection in the mirror.

"No... You're the beautiful woman who fell in love with the farmer next door and gave birth to the 6 year old." Blue said as he set his chin on my shoulder.

Blue and I parted just as the back door swung open and a beyond furious Ginger pulled a dripping wet Butch into the house.

"What in the hell did I tell you stupid ass?" Ginger snapped at Butch as she threw a hot towel to him.

"I didn't fall thought the ice. The fish did." Butch defended the little bit of dignity he had left.

"The fish didn't pull _you _through, the fish pulled the _pole _though and you jumped in after it like a dumbass." Ginger said as she braided her auburn hair and tied it off with an army green ribbon.

She adjusted her shirt which said, 'I have PMS and I know how to shoot a shot gun. Now what did you say?' and started to mix some eggs in a bowl for breakfast.

"Yeah whatever," Butch said in unspoken defeat, "I'm going to change."

Ginger ignored him and kept on mixing the eggs a little too hard than needed. She poured the eggs on the frying pan and popped her homemade biscuts in the oven. She got out some milk, sausage, and a little gravy mix and went to work with the gravy.

"So Scarlet," Ginger started as she mixed the gravy, "Are you getting ready to see Pa?"

"Why today?" I asked; trying to avoid the subject.

"Scarlet, you're gonna have to see him. It's gonna happen one way or another." The auburn haired woman said with a sigh.

"I know..." I sighed in defeat, "We'll go see him today."

0o0o0

I watched in awe as we pulled up to the giant penetentry the seemed gloomy and sad. I felt intimidated and I was nervous. What will he say? What will _I _say for that matter? Hell, I haven't seen him in almost 4 years.

I walked into the prison holding Blue's hand in a death grip. Ginger walked ahead of us and went up the the visitor's desk.

"Hello," Ginger greeted the security guard, "I'm here to visit Micheal Miller. I am his daughter, Ginger McKinnon. And this is my sister, Scarlet Duffy." She said formally as she motioned to me.

The security guard typed some things into their computer and brought us back to the booths where there were other prisoners talking to their loved ones.

"Here he is." Was the only thing the man said as he led me to the booth at the very end.

I sat down at the booth and I looked my father in the eyes for the first time in 4 years. His light auburn hair was now buzz cut and his once cold mahogany eyes were now brimmed with tears and filled with loneliness and regret. He looked at me and smiled at he picked up the phone on the other line. I followed his action.

"P-Papa...?" I said softly.

"Scarlet... My beautiful baby girl." His voice cracked as he said those words.

"Papa..." I said one more as I tried to hold in some threatening to fall tears.

"I am so sorry Baby Girl... I'm so s-sorry..." His voice broke at the last part and he started to cry. I let him cry on the other line, not sure of what to say.

"You're so beautiful... You look so grown up..." He said as he smiled through the tears and sniffled.

"I'm adopted now Papa... I have a boyfriend. His name is Blue. I love him." I said as I smiled softly.

"Well, let me talk to him." He regained his pride and he wiped his eyes as I handed the phone to Blue. I listened into their conversation since I could hear him.

"You take care of my girl now boy. If I get a call about you doing something stupid, I just might need to make a prison break." He said as he boomed with laughter.

"I will Sir. She's one of a kind." Blue said reassuringly as he smiled at me and held my hand under the counter away from the glass that seperated my father and I.

I looked over at the security guard and he said 2 minutes.

"Well Papa, I have to go now." I said softly.

"Alright Scarlet. Promise you'll come visit me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I promise." I smiled reassuringly.

My dad hung up and I did the same. Blue pulled me close into him as I cried silently. It was overwhelming to see my father in the orange jumpsuit and he was crying. He was _crying._ I had _never_ seen my dad cry. _Ever._

Blue led me to the truck and I layed my head in his lap as I fell in and out of sleep and we had a silent drive all of the way back to Ginger's house.


	11. Blue Learns How to Knock

**I have an explaination. I had a writer's block and I'm lazy. So I'm just sitting here watching The Nanny on Nick at Night, eating powdered sugar at 5:30 in the morning and pop! Story idea! So enjoy~!**

**Chapter 11: Blue Learns How to Knock**

**Eclaire**

It's Valentine's Day and Luke and I were working on an art project. More like we were flinging paint at eachother. Our art teacher, Mr. Adams, was awesome though and didn't care. I stopped flinging the colored liquid to peek at Luke's paper. Our assignment was to paint whatever we wanted.

"That's a pretty cool beaver." I complemented.

"It's supposed to be a bear," Luke pouted as he held up the deformed brown blob, "Is it that bad?"

"Do you want the truth?" I smiled.

"Lie to me." Luke laughed.

"It's amazing." I told him.

"Well yours looks like someone puked a rainbow on your paper!" Luke exclaimed as he snatched the paper away from me.

"Well your picture looks like a retarded beaver on crack!" I retaliated.

"Well," Luke picked up his paintbruch and painted a line across my face, "Take that!"

"HEY!" I painted his face back.

It went back and forth like that until we looked like human canvases. We burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. We were interupted by a girl known as Julia walked up to us with a smile.

"I think it's so cute that you guys are going out." She said and then walked away.

"Are we going out?" I asked Luke.

"I don't know," Luke answered, "Are we?"

It basically went back and forth like that for a few minutes until we came to a conclusion.

"Huh," I said as if I just realized something, "I guess we are going out."

"I guess we are." Luke agreed.

Silence.

"Wait, what just happened?" I asked Luke.

**Violet**

I was walking to my liturature class when I ran into Louis. My face grew hot when he gave me a sweet timid smile and he handed me a journal.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day V-Violet," His gaze shot from mine, "I hope you like it."

"O-Oh." I rubbed my hand across the smoth violet surface, "Th-Thank you." I shot him a sweet smile.

His eyes grew wide and he ran off leaving me boggeled. I turned the book over to the front. In Louis's handwritting something was written on the cover:

_Hear my soul speak:  
>The very instant that I saw you, did<br>My heart fly to your service. _

_-The Tempest_

"Shakespeare..." I whispered as I hugged the journal to my chest. I smiled.

Little did I know, Louis was smiling too as he watched me from his hiding spot behind a tree.

**Scarlet**

Being sick _sucked._

Not because it was Valentine's Day. I always thought this day was pointless. And gay. I layed in my bed in my bra and some sweatpants with the covers pulled up to my bellybotton. I flipped the channels on the TV and turned down my steam machine that sprayed the Vick's medicine. I took a bite of the chicken noddle soup Nina made me when she checked my temperature.

I should have kept my shirt on.

At that very moment my door swung wide open and there, in my doorway, mouth agape, limp arm hold ing a boquet of carnations, and eyes glued to my chest, was my idiot of a boyfirned, _Blue._ His face was so red it was almost purple.

"_**GET OUT!"**_ I screeched.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He wailed out as he ran out.

"SHUT THE DOOR TOO!" I yelled with the same amount of volume. The door sung shut.

**Blue**

I leaned up against the wall and composed myself. I tried to cool down my face when I felt a liquid coming out of my nose. I dabbed it with my finger. Blood? _Dammnit._ I know she hated Valentine's Day, so instead of 12 roses I brought her 13 carnations. Under normal circumstanses I would have stayed in the room and proceeded to piss her off even more, but since she was sick, it wasn't as much fun.

The door opened and there was Scarlet holding a tissue in her hand and she blew her nose.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"I wanted to bring you these." I shoved the flowers in her hands.

"Heh. That's funny. Instead of 12 roses, you got me 13 carnations. Smart," She said in a conjested voice as she motioned inside, "You might as well come in."

I sat down on another bed and Scarlet layed down in hers. We proceeded to carry on a good conversation.

"I hope you don't get sick." She said to me.

"Nah. My immune system's pretty strong." I waved it off.

_**The Next Day**_

Me and Scarlet layed in two bed pushed together. One being from the guest room.

"I'm sorry I got you sick." She looked over at me as she handed me the tissues box.

"It's okay." I said and then I blew my nose and sneezed.

**I know it's short but, it's a start from getting me out of my writer's block. I have some summer stuff I have to do as requirements for my classes next year. Summer reading projects and math workshops suck balls. So I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try.**

**~CoonTail**


	12. The Damn Hat

**PLEASE LET ME LIVE! I am so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooooooooooo sorry! My internet just got turned back on last week and I just got a new laptop for Christmas, from which I am updating from now. I will defiantly update a lot within the next week or so, since I am on Christmas break. January will be a slow month though. Semester exams and crap. But thanks for understanding! On with the chapter!**

**(P.S. I recommend listening to the song 'In the Dream' by Craig Morgan before reading this chapter.)**

**Blue**

I watched the black mustang gallop around the field like a rat on crack while racking my mind on ways to tame it. A friend of ours from the city asked us to tame a horse he was going to give his daughter for her birthday. Of course, since around here I'm the animal whisperer, I was the lucky soul who was awarded this job. It's not like I haven't tamed horses before; I have. Just the horses I _have _tamed, weren't as people weary as this one was. This was going to be a tricky job. I could possibly use the sugar cube trick like I did with Cliffguard, or I could use the tough method and just slap a saddle on her back and try to break her into being ridden on.

I was going to try the sugar cubes and then go from there. I walked into the house and opened the sweets cabinet.

"Hey Ellen! We got anymore sugar cubes?" I yelled to my cousin who was down the hall.

"Yeah! I just picked some up this morning. They should be in the top cabinet. I put them there so the dog wouldn't get them." She yelled back to me.

I checked the top cabinet, and sure enough, there was a big bag of sugar cubes at the very front. I snatched the bags from there place, went outside and grabbed a brush from the stables, and went back to the horses pen. I stepped under the fence and the horse suddenly stopped was it was doing and looked straight at me. I stared into it's dark eyes as I slowly inched toward her with the sugar cube extended in my palm. She looked at the sweet thing curiously, sniffed it, and tentatively ate it. I got the brush out of my back pocket and went to brush her coat.

It happened all so quickly.

She rose on her two hind legs and let out a loud and startled neigh, and be fore I could escape, I felt a sharp pain go through my head from where the horseshoe hit me square in the forehead. I crumpled to the ground like a rag doll and everything went black.

**Scarlet**

I ran into flower Bud Clinic out of breath and with a sick feeling in my heart. I watched as Alex and his assistant, Martha, rushed around the room with various tools and hooking up machines. They shouted some random medical terms at each other, and finally noticed me. Alex went into the room where I assumed Blue was while Martha came towards me. She hugged my trembling frame while I chocked back the sobs.

"What... What happened?" I managed to get out.

"He was kicked in the head by a wild horse. He is stable now but..." Her voice died off and she looked at me with a sympathetic expression.

"But what? But what?" I looked at her, startled as she stared at me with sympathetic eyes.

"He has suffered a severe concussion and there possibly could be, but probably not, but there _might_ be some internal bleeding from where the horse trampled him." She squeezed my hand as I felt all the blood drain from my face.

And my heart grew sick.

"Can I... Can I see him?" I squeaked out while trying, and failing miserably, to hold back the tears.

"Yes, you can. Hank and Ellen are already back there." I was halfway across the room by the time she got to Ellen.

I burst though the door and crumpled to the floor at the horrible sight before me. I was not prepared for this. He had bandages wrapped around his head, needles and tubes extending from his body which made him look like a cyborg.

I couldn't stand it.

"Oh no... Oh no..." I started to cry as the sobs racked my body and I curled up into a fetal position on the ground next to his bedside. I looked up and the two chairs in front of me to see Ellen gripping a tissue and Hank holding back tears. But then I noticed the thing sitting on Ellen's lap. I looked at it, and then at her with pleading eyes.

"...The hat." I sobbed out.

"What?" She looked at me. Clearly confused.

"THE HAT! I WANT THE GOD DAMN HAT!" I yelled at her and broke into another fit of sobs. Ellen looked at her father reluctantly, and he gave her a nod. She gave me the hat and I held onto it for dear life and I sobbed and sobbed, until eventually, I was able to look at him again. Ellen and Hank were long gone and there was just one light from the bathroom to give me enough guidance to make out Blue's features. I grabbed his hand and started to silently cry.

"_Just close your eyes... You can be anything... In the dream..." _I sang softly and his hand slipped from my grasp when I fell to the floor in and crumple heap and slept there.


	13. Alive

_2 Months Later..._

**Scarlet**

I was at my house, staring off into space numbly. Ellen and Nina finally made me leave the hospital after 3 weeks of not moving from Blue's bedside. They wouldn't even let me see him. Considering I would break into hysterics each time. They let me hold onto his hat though. That damn thing held so many memories between him and I. It almost hurt just to look at it. It smelled like him, like damp earth and pine trees. People have tried to get me to leave the house. But school was out, and I stayed home, just in case someone calls to tell me he woke up, and I could be the first one over there to see him. Eclaire at one point _cried _when I wouldn't go to the beach with her. I heard her telling Nina later that she was just imagining if that would've happened to Luke and she felt so bad for me that she couldn't stand it.

Claire has come over multiple times with Gray. They never tried to get me to leave the house, they just kept me company. Sometimes Gray would leave me and Claire and we would just sit in silence. Claire knew what I was feeling, considering that Gray had a mining accident similar to this once upon a time, and he was a medical miracle. I think she was returning me the favor on her daily visits. I drew pictures of Blue all the time. I kept them in a shoe box, so I should give them to him when he woke up. I tried to remember every single detail of his face I could, considering that we don't have many pictures together. I had pictures of him riding Cliffguard, playing with his dog, sleeping. But my most favorite drawing probably caused me the most pain.

_It was a picture of him kissing me._

I stared blankly down at the blank page of my sketchbook that lay in lap. What should I draw next? I just started to sketch a body and went from there, not knowing how it would turn out. In the end, it turned out to be one of my best drawings yet. Blue and I on a blanket, laying under the starry night sky. His hat was gone, and a smile lit up his face as the drawing of me lied my head on his chest. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. That was what he did for my birthday... Would he even _be _here for my next birthday?

_No, Scarlet Josephine Duffy, don't think like that. He'll be okay..._

"He'll be okay..." I whispered to myself, "He'll be okay, he'll be okay."

And somewhere in between the whispering they turned into loud sobs that racked my body as I curled up into the fetal position on my bed. Then,

_The phone rang._

Out of pure instinct, I shot up to get it, knowing that it probably wasn't any news about Blue, but I held onto the false hope anyways. I picked it up, lines already made up in my head.

"Whoever this is, I'm not going anywhere with you. I am happy with being my hermit self." I stated nonchalantly.

"Scarlet!" Ellen's urgent voice rang through the phone and my heart started racing, "Blue's waking up! You better get over here fast though, I think he's gonna want his hat."

So, without another word, I dropped the phone without hanging up and ran out the door with my shoebox of drawings, Blue's hat, no shoes, and a soaring heart.

~Le Time Skip~

I burst into Flower Bud Clinic with a hopeful heart and tears in my eyes. Ellen ran over to me, panic started to take over me, but when she smiled, I felt the relief wash over me like someone dumped a warm pot of honey over my head.

"He hasn't woke up yet," My heart dropped, "But he is mumbling you name... I think he needs to hear your voice to come to."

I was already halfway across the room by then, in Blue's hospital room, and I saw him stirring.

"Scar... Scarlet." I heard him mumble.

"Blue, I'm here!" I said as the happy tears rolled down my face, "I'm here, my love! I'm here!"

"S...Scarlet?" With that, the sky blue eyes I missed so much cracked open for the first time in two months, "Damn it, Scarlet! What did I tell you about taking my hat?"

"B-Blue?" I asked dumbly, making sure it wasn't a dream, "I-Is it really you?"

"No," He answered sarcastically, "I'm a fucking Harvest Sprite. Yeah it's me!"

With that, I burst into happy tears and fell onto Blue's chest in sobs. A wonderful feeling of happiness and relief filled me like a Thanksgiving meal, and I was alive again.

"Hey Babe," He smiled sleepily, "Did I tame the horse?"

I stopped crying and shot up to look him in the face. I gave him the are-you-freaking-kidding-me look.

"You're serious," I started, "You've been in a fucking coma for two and a half months, and you're asking about the _horse_? How about, 'Hey Babe, are you okay?' or something like that."

We looked at each other for a minute and burst into laughter. When we calmed down, I pulled up a chair and proceeded to tell Blue how much I've missed him since the minute he fell into the coma. He grabbed my hand and leaned up to brush my my relived tears away and kiss my forehead.

"Hey, I'm still here," He gave me a crooked boyish grin, "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

_And at that moment, I knew everything was going to be okay._


End file.
